Pet
by katiekitten
Summary: Sometimes, lemons will be lemons. Lemons with particularily sharp, pointed teeth. Kisasaku oneshot.


"You know," Kisame called back, flashing a bemused grin over his shoulder at the pink haired shinobi trailing behind him, her red and white clothes standing out starkly against the grey stone of the passage, "You don't have to follow me around. Go and get yourself something to eat. You must be hungry."

The missing nin was hardly visible just a few feet before her, navy hair and black cloak merging with the shadows cast by the dim lanterns driven into the glistening walls. Sakura's eyes narrowed at his amused tone, jade eyes flashing defiantly as she trotted to keep up with the missing-nin's longer strides. She didn't even know what time of day it was, let alone when she had last eaten. Morning? Noon? Evening? The dusky twilight of the light-deprived tunnel had thrown off all of her attempts at gauging how long it'd had been since this… this _thing _had kidnapped her – it felt like weeks, if not days.

Glancing at yet another closed, wooden door out of the corner of her eye, mentally noting its position as well as the turns and forks of the passage, (planning her escape - she was running the second she could figure out how to get the damned tracer off) she glared at his retreating back.

"Sure, and let you leave me lost in this blasted maze of yours," she retorted, soft voice cutting through the cloying air of the tunnel. "And incase the fact has already escaped your surprisingly small brain, sharky, this-" She waved a hand at the back of her neck, where the seal lay imprinted on her skin in a swirled black weave. "Doesn't come with a built-in map – How the _hell _do you expect me to know where the kitchens are?"

She knew she was pushing it, attempting to aggravate him when she was in such a vulnerable position, but at the moment, she truly, sincerely, could not give a damn.

Her captor laughed, slowing to a stop at the next intersection, cloak making less than a whisper as he turned his head towards her, grinning. Sakura tensed at the change of pace, a wary expression crossing her features as she stopped a few meters behind him. Enough, she thought, to be able to prepare herself if he was going to attack, but not enough for her to lose him. From the way his grin grew slightly larger, revealing more sharp, pointed teeth, her actions were not missed.

"Down there, the second doors on the left and right," He started, gesturing with a thumb down the passage to his right. "Are the kitchens. Help yourself to anything you want." He paused, watching as her expression slid from confusion to calculation as she gauged the potential of the information he presented her. Guessing what she was thinking, he chuckled again. "You can try, but I guarantee you won't get far." His grin grew slightly feral. "And you might not find the consequences to your liking."

Her brow furrowed as she caught the underlying threat in his voice, anger simmering under her skin at the implications – He was warning her not to escape, as if she hadn't guessed already. What did he take her for? Kisame watched with amusement as she clenched her fists, a now-familiar stubborn expression creasing her features as she opened her mouth to answer:

"No."

Raising an eyebrow even though he'd known full well that her answer would be something along those lines, he faced her fully.

"And why not?"

She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, refusing to be intimidated.

"Because, Sharky." She started, voice heated. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. You dragged me here, _against_ my will, haven't even told me _why_ yet, and now you expect me to pretend that nothing has happened?" Her voice grew in volume as she settled more into her stride, not noticing the odd look he was giving her, a cross between bemused and something darker. "As if we've randomly met on the street, and you, not being the bastard you clearly are, which I think is impossible as you're a bastard to the core, you-"

A black and red blur - a soft rush of wind - and suddenly he was behind her; so close she could feel the warmth emanating from his body, warming her back. She tensed, stricken silent, breath catching in her throat.

"So." He drawled lazily, breath tickling the side of her neck as he leant forward until his mouth was a mere hairs-breadth from her ear. "You're just going to annoy me all day, is that the plan, pet?"

She suppressed the urge to shiver, fear coiling tightly in her chest. "Don't," she whispered through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with barely controlled anger – but she didn't dare strike out at him. "Call me _pet._"

He laughed again, her pulse racing as she felt the deep rumble vibrating in his chest, and then he was gone, back at the intersection with his back to her.

She stood frozen where he left her, finally remembering to breathe as she scrambled to collect her shattered nerves, and slow her ragged breaths. Not looking back, he started forward again, turning down the left passage.

"Fine," He called over his shoulder, amusement once more coloring his voice, "But don't complain if you get hungry."

Sakura scowled, running to catch up with him, all the while trying to calm the frenzied beating of her heart.

**End. **

...I have a feeling I utterly screwed this up. I hope the ending isn't cheesy. I enjoyed writing it, at least. I'm getting more adventurous. x3 Expect more of these in the future.

On the summary: It's refferring to the quote: 'If life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' x3


End file.
